Y todo porque compré un DIARIO!
by Mariale-26
Summary: Ryoma Echizen es uno de los demonios personales de Sakuno Ryusaki, pero no es el único.A través de su diario nos cuenta de su lucha para sobrevivir a la vida de la mejor manera posible para una adolescente. Ligero Universo Alterno.
1. De los momentos sagrados en librerias

He estado haciendo tantas revisiones a toda esta historia que cada vez muta y se convierte en algo nuevo y en un desafío más grande. Aún así, recibo Story-Alerts de lectores y eso me emociona, espero también un review.

Gracias a todas por haber estado allí. Espero que puedan disfrutar de nuevo esta aventura tanto como yo.

Capítulo 1. De los momentos sagrados en librerías.

Normalmente no escribo en la papelitos como lo haría normalmente en un diario. Vale, es un caso de necesidad, algo me tiene que ayudar a descargarme de la frustración que cargo encima.¿La razón? Pueden ser muchas: desde que no consigo un puto cuaderno para usarlo como diario, o que simplemente, soy patética, con sobre peso, y estoy tan fastidiada que los caracoles pueden hacerme compañía y me podría hasta reír.

Escuchando de fondo canciones románticas y un poco (bastante) cursis, me hallo aquí, vestida en ropa de pijama, una manta, con el cabello recogido y reprimida de café. He dejado el hábito de tomar café, cosa que necesito retomar.

Hoy es… déjame revisar la fecha de hoy… Lunes 2 de Abril del año 2011 y como dicen por ahí, mes nuevo, vida nueva, cosa que pienso tomar al pie de la letra. Marzo fue el peor de todos los meses del año. Muchos exámenes y por lo tanto mucho estres y pocos resultados buenos, entre ellos el estado de mi cutis ¡ y tanto que he trabajado en él! He restringido tanto el dulce y todas las cosas buenas de la vida que pareciera que estamos en guerra... En todo caso, sigo con mi asunto: mucho sueño, y muchas clases de matemáticas con el programa de un ruso avanzado. En cristiano, eso quiere decir, mes de exámenes finales para los mortales y los peores que he vivido en toda mi vida.

Me viene a la mente este dilema que me da de qué hablar, pero que me llena de odio de igual manera. Vamos a llamarle "ÉL", no vaya a ser que esto venga a caer en malas manos.

¿Cómo un hombre puede tener tanto éxito con las mujeres? La atracción entre hombres y mujeres es una cosa que rara vez entenderé. Por ejemplo, incontables veces he visto mujeres con hombres tan feos que al verlos provoca llorar del dolor que proporcionan a la vista.

...

No es que ÉL sea desagradable a la vista, de hecho es bastante pasable. Pero su atractivo hacia el resto de las mujeres del universo es directamente proporcional al odio que mi pequeña alma (y todavía más pequeño corazón) siente por él. Es desagradable, es feo, es odioso y es...

¡Tiene una... mm... emmm... FRENTE muy fea!

¡HE DICHO!

¿Cómo ÉL puede tener tanto éxito con las mujeres? ¡Dios mío! A veces pienso que las soborna o algo así. Pero no puede ser eso, lo que me lleva a pensar que tiene una especie de pacto con el diablo, que le permite, a pesar de su frente horrorosa y demás cosas horribles que tiene (que mencionaré en cuanto se me ocurran), conquistar a montones y montones de mujeres sin utilizar un hechizo sólo visto en películas y asociados de Harry Potter.

Vale, no está tan mal!

Mmmmm….

Está bien, lo admito, ¡es HERMOSO! Pero eso no le quita lo egocéntrico, soberbio y condenamente encantador. CORRIJO: no le quita lo egocéntrico, soberbio e IMBÉCIL que resulta ser… Así lo quería decir.

Son las 8:30. Mierda, tengo que apresurarme para llegar a clase, si no: otro día de castigo con el insoportable profesor de matemáticas. Sigo diciendo que es mejor no divulgar nombres por si esta improvisación de un diario real que hago (un lunes en la mañana en vez de estar arreglándome y poniéndome bella para mis admiradores de la escuela) sale a la luz.

A menos que encuentre un cuaderno en donde seguir la emocionante historia de mi vida, entonces seguiré en contacto por medio de papelitos que encuentre en mi camino... Contigo, quien sea que este leyendo esto.

Martes 3 de Abril

¡Maldición con los estúpidos empleados de la estúpida librería! Con lo que me cuesta escoger un diario, ¿también me lo tienen que cobrar como si fuera una edición limitada o algo así? Pero no se salieron con la suya, este diario tiene un desperfecto, lo que lo pone en descuento, lo que se resume como una victoria para mí. Soy lo mejor.

Encantada con mi nueva victoria, salgo de la librería con mi mejor amiga Tomoka, que no deja de quejarse porque nos perdimos la práctica de tenis del equipo masculino por ir comprar lo que ella llama "un estúpido cuaderno".

En estos momentos me provoca decirle algo como "Mujer, ¡supera el hecho de que cada vez que vas a ver esas prácticas de tenis te haces un poco más patética!". Para los interesados, hace años, y recalco AÑOS, que deje de ir a las prácticas de tenis. Descubrí que puedo hacer muchísimas más cosas mientras estaba perdiendo mi tiempo ahí. Por ejemplo: puedo perder mi tiempo en otra parte que incluya un televisor, una revista o algún guapísimo profesor de matemáticas súper joven que me de una o dos clases particulares a la semana.

Emprendiendo el camino a casa se me hace aún más incómodo teniendo el uniforme escolar. Realmente me gustaría apreciar un poco el color del uniforme, pero afrontémoslo: ese color verde no le queda bien a NADIE. Es probable que tenga toda la intención de ser así. A continuación mi teoría malévola, macabra y maquiavélica: el color disminuye el atractivo. Y repito: ese verde lechuga no le queda bien a NADIE. Por lo que habŕan menos parejas en la escuela, porque a NINGUNA mujer le queda bien ese color y todos los hombres serán homosexuales porque su uniforme le queda bien a todo el que no esté deforme. Me encuentro sumergida en estas divagaciones complotistas y sus posibles soluciones mientras Tomoka está hablando de Dios sólo sabe qué cosa y es allí cuando lo veo: Ryoma Echizen con su cara de superioridad que lleva a todas partes, caminando en la misma calle hacia nosotras. Como era de esperarse, Tomoka se vuelve loca cuando le ve. Se le acerca y comienza a decirle cosas como "Ryoma, ¿cómo estás? Perdona por haber faltado a la práctica, pero Sakuno se ha antojado de ir para la librería a comprar unas estupideces"

¿Acaso comprar MI diario es un ESTUPIDEZ? ¡NO lo es! Estaba tan asombrada que ESA fuera mi _mejor amiga_ que lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle fueron unas cuantas palabras no muy bonitas e irme, ¡y así de paso dejar que le siguiera ja/ñ&0 b0/$ a su queridísimo príncipe del tenis! Pero eso nos e iba a quedar así, ¡no señor! ¡Primero muerta que callada!

Y haciendo uso de mi increíble sentido de la improvisación (Un momento de oración: te agradezco (quien sea que esté allá arriba) eternamente por haberme dado la oportunidad de tener algo nuevo que contestar todos los días) paré al lado de Tomoka (por consiguiente enfrente del Sex-Symbol de Seigaku) y le dije: "Perdóname Tomoka, no sabía que era tan importante para ti estarle viendo el culo a los chicos del equipo".

Sakuno: 1, resto del mundo: 0

Y tan campante seguí mi camino en la vida, cuya siguiente parada se trataba de mi confortable casa.

En estos momentos me doy cuenta del gran paso que acabo de dar. El incidente de hoy traería como consecuencia que Tomoka y yo no siguiéramos siendo amigas, lo que significa no más monólogos telefónicos acerca de Ryoma Echizen, no más salidas planeadas para que los integrantes del equipo masculina de tenis vieran a Tomoka… ¡comer chocolate sin que me dijeran que estoy gorda! Es ahora cuando recapacito acerca de todo el mal que me ha hecho esa mujer… ¡Soy libre!

Nadie insulta mis sagrados momentos en las librerías.


	2. Fuera lo viejo, ¡Dentro lo nuevo!

Capítulo 2. ¡Fuera lo viejo, dentro lo nuevo!

Miércoles 4 de Abril.

9:30 a.m

San miércoles. Más atravesado que una gaveta abierta (con la cual casi siempre te tropiezas) y casi tan fastidioso como un domingo en la tarde. Son este tipo de pensamientos poéticos los que tengo cuando llego a la clase de inglés. Por eso que me reprueban. Gracias a Dios que estoy de lado de la ventana y puedo mirar hacia fuera, como un pájaro que ansía la libertad… Dramático, pero necesariamente cierto.

Espera un momento, el profesor está buscando una lectura para que lea (bueno… ni modo que me la coma, aunque tengo mucha hambre).

12:35 p.m

Volví.

Dios, estoy exhausta. Apenas y puedo respirar, lo que me dice que estoy bajando calorías o que me estoy haciendo vieja para estos trotes de las clases de gimnasia. Quiero creer en la primera opción, aunque la segunda tampoco es del todo falsa. No puede ser que a estas alturas de la vida esté tan morsa (definición de morsa: persona realmente floja, vaga, perezosa que apenas y se mueve hasta el refrigerador para agarrar algo de comer y seguir haciendo lo que este tipo de personas hacen: morsear), y eso que antes me gustaba tanto el tenis. ¡Oh! ¡Tiempos aquellos cuando la vida es bella y la hamburguesa de ayer no va directo al punto menos favorable de tu cuerpo!

Tengo que descansar, luego me reportaré.

17:35

¡Detesto a Ryoma Echizen como si él mismo fuera el que hace que todas las calorías de mi cuerpo vayan directamente a mis caderas! Él es la sustancia del más puro y cochino egocentrismo en su mejor presentación! Dios me libre de tener que seguir viéndolo y soportándolo! Y pensar que estaba locamente enamorada de ese desgraciado con todas sus letras bien puestas.

Antes de seguir descargándome contra ese espécimen, ese engendro de la naturaleza, ese…. Mejor lo dejo así. Ejem, como seguía diciendo, antes de seguir descargándome contra… él… armaré mi caso ante el jurado:

Estaba yo súper tranquila caminando por un sendero del bosque acompañada de mis fieles amigos animalitos, cuando vino este hechicero seductor y… esperen! Eso es otra historia!

Comencemos, está bien? Prometo que esta vez no voy a desvariar.

Estaba yo, súper tranquila recogiendo mis cosas al final de la escuela con mis fieles acompañantes musicales (iPod y mis inseparables audífonos a todo volumen) escuchando uno de mis grupos favoritos japoneses, llamado Arashi. Y estaba yo tan emocionada escuchando mi música, que OBVIAMENTE ¡no voy a prestar atención a si el cielo está cayéndose o algo parecido! El caso es que en medio de mi inspiración viene alguien y me toca el hombro.

Adivina el personaje!

Mi _queridísimo_ (sarcasmo al 100%) Ryoma Echizen. Le miré con una de esas miradas que-haces-con-tu-vida-mejor-dedícate-a-tu-tenis.

-¿Qué sucede, Echizen?- dije.

- Quiero saber por qué le dijiste eso a Osakada ayer- dijo con su tono yo-soy-el-que-más-mola-ríndete-ante-mí-porque-yo-soy-el-príncipe-del-tenis.

Como habrás podido notar, querido diario (por cierto, tengo que inventarte un nombre), ése NO podía ser el VERDADERO Echizen. Algo siniestro y oculto tenía que haber en todo ese rollo. Así que usando mi amplio vocabulario di pie a una batalla verbal.

- No creo que te importe o deje de importar lo que yo diga o deje de decirle (vala la puta redundancia) a Tomoka. Deberías dejar de decir sandeces (la palabra de los domingos señoras y señores) y dedicarte a tu tenis… o conseguir a alguien que te distraiga.- Sakuno: 2, resto del mundo: CERO.

Lo siguiente, lectores futuros que investiguen un poco sobre mi vida debido a que en algunos años voy a ser tan rica y famosa que este diario será uno de los objetos más codiciados del mundo, son palabras del señor Echizen:

- ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que quieres pasar algún tiempo conmigo?- dijo en su tono más seductor, cosa que me dejó K.O por unos micro-segundos, pero como buena luchadora no me dejó fuera de combate.

Sakuno: 2, resto del mundo: 1

- Creo que Tomoka estará la mar de contenta al saber que estás urgido de compañía femenina. Yo tengo una mejor forma de perder mi tiempo.

Sakuno: 3, resto del mundo: 1

Se rió.¿Pueden creerlo? La mejor respuesta de MI VIDA y el muy imbécil ¡se ríe! Como si yo fuera un payaso. O como si él fuera retardado O.o

- Date bomba, nene, en cualquier momento comienzo a cobrar si seguimos en este plan.- dije esto mientras recogía mis cosas y echaba mi mochila sobre el hombro derecho.- Adiós.

-Espera.- dijo… me dijo que esperara, ustedes se lo creen? Porque yo que estoy escribiéndolo todavía NO me lo creo.

Poniendo mi mejor cara de apúrate-tengo-algo-mejor-que-hacer, voltee y lo primero que vi fue una monumental pared MUY alta que se suponía que era su torso, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan alto? ¿Por qué yo no he crecido? ¿Tiene que ver con la regla? Estas interrogantes serán respondidas próximamente, cuando encuentre la respuesta.

Mire hacia arriba (bieeeen arriba) e hice gala de una de mis otras habilidades especiales: levantar UNA sola ceja (producto de dos meses de ensayar todos los días frente al espejo con toda la dedicación del mundo)

-Cuéntame la historia… ¿qué quieres?- directo al grano. Oigan, ¡algo tenía que querer para retenerme tanto tiempo! Además… mi canción no dura eternamente, ¡quería terminar de escucharla!

- ¿Por qué nunca hemos sido amigos?- la pregunta del millón de dólares.

Comencemos: eres egocéntrico. Cuando yo estaba LOCA por ti sólo te interesaba el tenis. Estoy HARTA de ti en todo el sentido de la palabra. Podrás ser todo lo Sex-Symbol que tú quieras pero aún así eres un hijo de su…MADRE! Y todas aquellas cositas que me irritan… ¿algo más?

- En serio, Echizen… ¿Qué carajo quieres? Quiero terminar de escuchar mi canción, irme a casa, hacer todas las cosas que tengo pendientes, que son BASTANTES y seguir con mi vida como llevo haciéndolo desde siempre.

- ¿No irás a ver la práctica de tenis?- Ahora que estoy completamente cansada de tus prácticas de tenis, ¿TE IMPORTA? Pues ¿sabes qué? No te voy a dar el gusto.

- Si quisiera alegrarme la vista iría a otra parte… - esas fueron mis palabras hasta que me interrumpió.

- Y yo que pensaba que la razón por la que te la pasas mirándome era porque te alegraba la vista- dijo. Maldito egocentrista.

Y tan campante… ¡se fue! Sin siquiera dejarme responder a semejante atrocidad! Y después preguntan que por qué le odio.

Es horrible que te dejen con las palabras en la boca. No puedo seguir así, necesito café YA, antes de que me de un ataque por el estrés.

Está bien… pondré la cuenta:

Sakuno: 3 Resto del mundo: 2.. Mejor dicho: Echizen: 2

¡Y YO NO LO MIRO!

Jueves 5 de Abril:

19:07 pm

Hoy ha sido el mejor día de toda la semana, no sólo porque ya sólo queda la mañana del viernes para salir al fin de semana, sino porque ha sido… ¡el mejor puto día que he tenido en lo que va del año!

Debido a que ya no salgo, ni estoy, ni hablo con aquél monstruo que tiene nombre humano (entiéndase: Tomoka), tengo tiempo y dedicación para mis otros amigos de la escuela.

El capitán Tezuka se graduó de Seigaku, por lo que ahora el capitán del equipo de tenis es el semi-dios, el Adonis, la musa de todos los pensamientos cochinos que tiene todo el sector femenino de Seigaku: Syusuke Fuji. Dios, está buenísimo…

Me fui por las ramas. Sigo:

El caso es que tengo un par de amigas en el mismo salón de Syusuke y Eiji son Makino y Yuki. Son lo mejor. Las conocí un día por casualidad que estaba en el cine con Tomoka y no había más puestos que a su lado. Me reí como si se me fuera la vida con los comentarios que ellas hacían de la película. Por supuesto, Tomoka las odia. Yo las adoro.

El caso es que a la hora del almuerzo me reuní con ellas, como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cafetería a hablar de todo lo que nos había pasado en estos últimos tiempos, como si fuéramos ex-alumnas y tuviéramos veinte años sin vernos.

- Alerta cara de susto, alerta cara de susto a las 11- dijo de repente Yuki mientras nos estábamos riendo en la cafetería. Aguantamos la risa por unos segundos mientras Tomoka se acercaba a nuestra mesa, haciendo lo que después Makino calificó como una burda imitación de modelo.

-Sakuno- dijo Tomoka-. Ustedes- dijo tratando de lanzar una mirada de desprecio, que más bien quedó como una mueca irregular y parecida a una escena de La Bella y La Bestia (obvio que ya sabemos quien es la bestia). Se quedó parada con los brazos cruzados, supongo que esperando a que hiciera algo, pero… ¿Qué iba yo a saber?

Makino y yo nos miramos, luego Yuki y Makino se miraron, después Yuki y yo nos miramos, y dejamos de aguantar la risa. Reímos a carcajada suelta atrayendo la atención de toda la gente de la cafetería.

- Hey, chicas. ¿Cuál es el chiste? ¡Yo quiero saber!- dijo Eiji acercándose, seguido de Syusuke, quienes se sentaron en nuestra mesa. Ese niño es una ternura.

¿Cuándo iba yo a sentarme con la élite del tenis de Seigaku estando con Tomoka? De esto, personas del mundo, debemos aprender que las conecciones son, en verdad, importantes.

- Hola Makino, Yuki, no sabía que conocían a Ryusaki.- dijo Syusuke.- ¿Qué estaban hablando?

-Sakuno nos estaba contando algo que le pasó en estos días. Es comiquísimo.- les dijo Makino.

-¿En serio? Puedo enterarme, ¿verdad?- preguntó Eiji haciendo pucheros. Ese niño es una dulzura, ¿a que si?

- Siempre y cuando me dejes dormir en inglés.- dijo Yuki, por lo que sé el nunca le deja dormir en clase, y tienen esa eterna pelea desde que se conocen. Luego preguntaré por qué.

- Claro que si, lo que pasó fue…-comenzó a decir Makino.

-¡SAKUNO!- alguien gritó. Está bien, siendo sincera, no me acordaba que Tomoka seguía ahí- Vine para que pidieras disculpas por cómo me trataste el otro día, el Príncipe Ryoma dice que fue muy grosero de tu parte y que debes disculparte conmigo por todo el mal que me causaste- dijo en su tono mírenme-todos y haciendo que los sonidos de esa oración terminaran siendo una tortura de altos y bajos para mis oídos.

Esto es la guerra. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Echizen decir semejante cosa si ayer mismo estaba halagándome por mi sentido del humor y mi espléndido carácter? Si hasta quería ser mi socio! Bueno, está bien, no es para tanto… ¡pero si ayer quería que fuéramos amigos! Esto NO se va a quedar así.

- Y cuéntame Okasada, ¿en cuánto te compró Echizen para que comiences a hablar como si fuera tu amo y señor? ¿O simplemente fue un regalo?

Por el día de hoy: Sakuno: 1 Resto del mundo: 0

Con semejante comentario de mi parte (y la falta de inteligencia para comenzar una batalla verbal por parte de Tomoka) he vencido por el día de hoy a las fuerzas del mal, y como recompensa, tengo un propio club de fans al que Syusuke (Adonis, musa…) y Eiji se han unido a partir de hoy. Está bien, sé que es muy egocéntrico lo del club de fans… falsa modestia, las últimas palabras fueron mentira. Soy lo mejor!


	3. ¡Estudiar duele!

Capitulo 3. Estudiar duele.

He decidido desde el día de hoy… ejem… hoy es…déjame revisar, Sábado 7 de Abril. Como decía, he decidido que desde el día de hoy, 7 de Abril del año vigente, yo Sakuno Ryusaki, voy a mantenerme en un régimen alimenticio (la palabra que comienza por "D" es imperdonable así que no se pronunciará, escribirá o se pensará) porque no es posible, y repito, NO ES POSIBLE que no me entren unos jeans talla 10… TALLA 10 POR EL AMOR A DIOS! Eso hay que remediarlo INMEDIATAMENTE y como se dice por aquí, PARA AYER MISMO! Está bien, se puede ver que estoy completamente traumatizada por mi nueva "adquisición" pero con todo el derecho del mundo puedo estarlo. En todo caso, le puedo echar la culpa a la señora de rojo que viene como cobradora de impuestos todos los meses, y citando unas palabras que escuché una vez en el baño de mujeres, digo: "Maldita Eva que no pudiste aguantarte y comer cualquier otra mierda que no fuera la puta manzana esa del coño! Por tu culpa todas las mujeres desde ese entonces y por toda la eternidad vamos a pagar por tu gula!"

Y desde hoy, prometo hacer un registro de cada cosa llena de grasa que coma, incluyendo chocolate, merengadas, hamburguesas, y toda esa porquería que me encanta! Aunque bueno, las mejores cosas de la vida son: ilegales, inmorales y engordan. Así que tendré que descartar las que engordan, me quedan las inmorales (juju) y las ilegales, pero como no pienso consumir drogas,me quedan las inmorales… NO dije nada… NADA quedó dicho, así que NADIE sabe NADA de NADA.

Domingo 8 de Abril.

12:36

El peor día de la semana, no sólo porque Dios descansó el domingo quiere decir que a todos nos de fastidio hacer algo productivo, ¿verdad? Para mañana tengo que entregar mil y un trabajos y por morsa (ya he aclarado la definición de "morsa" anteriormente) no los tengo listos.

Espera, está sonando el teléfono

13:45

Eran Makino y Yuki en el teléfono invitándome a pasear con ellas. ¡Maldita sea los trabajos que mandan para el fin de semana! Lo único que les pude era que si me ayudaban con los trabajos pudiera ser que salga con ellas más tarde. Sé que me quieren, pero no es para tanto, así que me las arreglaré yo solita. Lástima que no tenga un equipo que me ayude con mis tareas, sería increíble. Tengo que irme, si no comienzo ahora, creo que nunca lo haré.

Lunes 9 de Abril.

20:40

Cantidad de cafés y bebidas llenas de cafeína durante todo el puto día: 6

Comida chatarra: 4

Esto de hacer las tareas un domingo no me está ayudando en nada, hoy me levanté con unas ojeras NEGRAS y grandísimas, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba drogándome toda la noche. En el almuerzo lo único que pude hacer fue dormir y comer mientras estaba en un estado sonámbulo. Y para rematarle mi día, llegó mi persona favorita en TODO el ancho y retorcido mundo: Echizen

- Estaba buscándote Ryuzaki.

-¿Qué coño quieres? Estoy durmiendo.- dije sin siquiera levantar la vista, ¡estaba cansada!

- No tienes por qué ponerte así. No te hecho nada... todavía.

- Estás interrumpiendo mi sueño, Echizen. Haz algo productivo con tu vida y déjame seguir durmiendo.- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con mi mejor mirada de "o-te-vas-o-te-castro"

- ¿Estás en tus días, Ryuzaki?

- En los días estará tu madre. Yo tengo sueño y no me dejas dormir. Tú eres el que molesta. Ahora, ¿puedes decir lo que ibas a decir de una buena vez? JODER!- Estaba molesta y cansada para estarle siguiendo el juego a Ryoma, digo: ¡Echizen!

- Tu abuela te busca. - se me acercó, muy, muy cerca, creo que hasta más de lo que puedo soportar en esta y en tres vidas más. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan condenadamente sexy?-. ¿Te desvelas pensando en mí, verdad?-Y me sonrió, el muy imbécil me sonrió como si fuera una estrella de cine ante una fan. No puedo con él, es demasiado soberbio, ¡Dios!

Pero eso NO se queda así. Echizen NUNCA puede ganarme en una discusión, o como se llamen esas conversaciones que tenemos siempre.

Así, que como buena actriz que soy… Miento, en verdad quería hacer lo que hice. Me le acerqué aún más. Podía ver todos los detalles de su cara y, ¿sabes qué descubrí? No tiene ni una sola marca de grasa en su cara. Tiene un cutis completamente perfecto ¿Será que usa crema humectante? ¿Clean&Clear? ¿Nivea Men? Bueno, el caso es: que me le acerqué y le dije: "¿Qué te asegura a ti que no estoy me desvelé pensando en un chico de otra escuela?"

-No lo creo- me respondió-. Osakada lo hubiera mencionado.

- Tomoka no sabe muchísimas de las cosas que hago, ni conoce a la mitad de las personas que yo conozco. No sé que le haces que la embruja tanto, pero si es por tu mal llamado "encanto", conmigo no funciona.

Y me fui… me largué como si fuera la reina de Inglaterra…

Sí, claro… Eso me hubiera gustado. Después de decir todo este discurso súper seductor, lo que Ryoma Echizen hizo fue un… atentado, no hay otro nombre para decirlo:

"Cualquier otra persona hubiera aprovechado esa ceguera que tiene tu amiga hacia mí. El detalle está en que si me he aprovechado de eso o no. Osakada es demasiado fácil."

- Eres un cerdo, Echizen, con todas las letras.

- Si eres inocente, Ryusaki. Osakada es muy fácil, y no va a pasar mucho antes de que haga algo al respecto. Ahora, ve con tu abuela, debe estar esperándote, cariño- y me guiño un ojo y se fue.

¿A que es salido de una novela? Ese Echizen es el hijo del demonio! Uno que está muy bueno, pero aún así… No puedo soportarlo! Es actitud de "soy-yo-y-todo-me-lo-deben-a-mi" no la soporto! Es un engreído, soberbio, imbécil, ridículo. NO LO SOPORTO ¿Cómo puede ser que Tomoka no se de cuenta de eso? Sabrá Dios lo que esté haciendo, o peor, con QUIEN esté haciendo qué cosa en estos momentos. NO. Demasiada información.

Prefiero pasar de largo en el tema de Echizen, no creo que lo de imbécil se le quite porque yo lo diga.

Por cierto, nunca terminé todos los trabajos, para los interesados.

Martes 10 de Abril

17:20

Hoy me he dado cuenta de que voy realmente mal en la escuela, y si quiero aprobar todas mis materias voy a tener que estudiar como mínimo un tema al día. Estaba diciéndoles esto a Makino y Yuki hoy en el almuerzo cuando Eiji y Syusuke se sentaron con nosotras. Eiji me dijo: "si tienes muchos problemas con las materias, yo puedo ayudarte, y Syusuke también, no nos fue mal el año pasado con esa materia que estás viendo. Además, Makino y Yuki son buenas estudiantes, estoy seguro de que todos podemos ayudarte y nos divertiremos mucho" ¿A que son los mejores amigos que alguna vez alguien puede desear? Además… con Eiji y Syusuke nada puede ser muy malo, si es que saben a lo que me refiero, jujuju hablando de cosas inmorales.

Miércoles 11 de Abril

21:47

Eiji es un cielo. Y Syusuke también, los dos me han ayudado toda la tarde después de su práctica de tenis a estudiar para el examen del siglo. No creo que haga falta decir que a pesar de todas las puñeteras pastillas que me he tomado y que supuestamente "agilizan el funcionamiento cerebral" y "ayudan a la comprensión", no entiendo nada de la escuela, si sigo así lo más probable es que tenga que repetir el año diez veces hasta que lo entienda, lo que significa que no me podré graduar, ni ir a la universidad y tendré que trabajar con un salario tan mínimo que viviré con otras mil personas más para subsistir.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gracias a Dios o a cualquier persona que esté allá arriba, existen personas como Eiji y Syusuke que ayudan a los menos afortunados a entender las ramas de las matemáticas, historia, física, y todas esas cochinadas que insisten en enseñarnos. Y también Makino y Yuki que corrigen a Eiji si dice alguna burrada.

Después de su práctica de tenis, quedamos en vernos en los jardines de la escuela, pero nos botaron como si fuéramos perros sarnosos. Luego fuimos a la heladería pero Eiji y Yuki estaban más pendientes de su competencia de helado. Y no es que me moleste en absoluto que el Dios Sexy Syusuke me enseñe un par de cosas… pero hay que recordar que yo estoy en un "Régimen Alimenticio" (la palabra con "D" NO se pronuncia) y era demasiada tentación para mí.

Viendo que no teníamos más opción que buscar un sitio donde no hubiera comida y aún así fuera abierto para que yo me relajara, decidimos ir a las canchas de tenis con la promesa de que ni Syusuke ni Eiji me dejarían en el olvido y a mi suerte para entender toda la porquería que tenía que estudiar. No es que Makino y Yuki no sean buenas profesoras, pero al igual que yo, son muy dispersas. Así que no ayudan mucho… está bien, si ayudan, pero no puedo depender de ellas para tener un buen futuro en la educación preparatoria.

El único inconveniente fue encontrarme a Echizen, y a su garrapata personal (Tomoka) pegada a su lado. Ahora que lo pienso... fue una visión extraña. Saludó a Syusuke y a Eiji en un gesto de cabeza y después pasó de largo.

Ahora voy a ver televisión. He quemado suficientes neuronas por hoy y no puedo estudiar más. Porque aunque no se crea… SI estudié.Y SÍ aprendí. ¡Y si repruebo no será porque no me esforcé!


	4. Comida y películas nocivas

Capitulo 4. De comida chatarra, películas nocivas y las grandes mentes del siglo XXI.

Jueves 12 de Abril

Cosas cochinas y asquerosas que no me canso de repetir que no me gustan pero igual me encantaría comerlas: 1

Sé que está mal, pero era un chocolate y por una buena causa. Tenía mucho, muchísimo sueño y una profesora de biología nos recomendó comer un chocolate antes de cualquier clase si teníamos mucho sueño. No me debí quedar viendo el final Hana Yori Dango. Me encanta Rui.. ¡Dios que tipazo! Bueno, pero yendo a lo REALMENTE importante: comí chocolate porque me desvelé. Y aunque luche con el sueño, cuando me da: viene con TODO. Pareciera que hiberno… como los osos, ¿saben? Que feo es compararse con un oso.

Viernes 13 de Abril

Glorioso fin de semana.

Sábado 14 de Abril

¿Por qué será que los hombres son una total y completa mierda? ¿Por qué nos damos cuenta de que tenemos a nuestro lado a la persona que amamos pero somos demasiado orgullosos como para no admitirlo? No lo digo como si fuera YO la del problema, pero tenía que decirlo. Acabo de darme una mini-maratón de películas de amor: primero fue "You Drive Me Crazy" y luego, por casualidad comenzaron a pasar en otro canal "La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo". Creo que no hace falta decir que estoy molesta con el mundo: ¿por qué los homosexuales tienen que ser los mejores amigos de la mujer y los que con quien una quisiera casarse pero no puede? Fácil: porque en cualquier momento tienes a dos hombres haciendo Dios-sabe-qué-cosa en tu habitación, sin mencionar que no están los beneficios implícitos que tiene una persona en este estado de matrimonio. En todo caso, una se queda enamorada tanto del homosexual de la película como el príncipe azul de Julia Roberts. ¿Quién no quisiera un mejor amigo así? Pero vamos a ser realistas, estamos en la vida real, y eso no pasa a menos que seas una belleza de 1.80 con largas e interminables piernas con 5 muchachos enamorados de ti, y si tienes un novio fijo, y están todos como zamuros velando para que terminen la relación y agarrárselo para ellas/ellos. Es triste no tener sex-appeal.

Domingo 15 de Abril:

Cuenta de todas las cosas llenas de mucha azúcar que debieron dejarme en coma hace como 3 horas: perdí la cuenta desde la segunda barra gigante de chocolate y la gomita número 24. ¿Qué caso tiene? El único sanador de las películas románticas es el dulce, o tener un novio que te saque a pasear para que no te deprimas en casa por lo triste que es la vida. Infortunadamente, sólo tengo una de las dos cosas, y es la que va directo a tu talla de pantalón.

Además: "si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo". Mañana retomaré el régimen alimenticio.

No es culpa mía que estén pasando por la televisión todas las películas que son bellas por separado, pero juntas son lo suficientemente hermosas y románticas como para que cualquier soltera se suicide ahogándose en comida chatarra. Sin embargo, mientras Míster Darcy, o Michael O'Neal o Tyler (N/A: "Pride & Prejuice"; "My Best Friend's Wedding" y "Step Up") no aparezcan… tendré que conformarme con soñar y soñar… y comer y comer! Yuri dice que necesito ir de "cacería". No pensé que fuera tan poco atractiva como para tener que amenazar a los hombres con una pistola para que me pidan mi número de teléfono, y que de paso: llamen. Makino dice que mientras más busque a mi príncipe azul, menos lo voy a encontrar. Lo que Makino no sabe, es que para mí, lo príncipes azules: SE DESTIÑEN. Dejan de ser encantadores, perfectamente follables, con los mejores modales de este mundo y con la sonrisa más hermosa que un mortal pueda tener, para pasar a ser maleducados que no te sostienen ni la puerta, tienen barriga, los dientes amarillos por el cigarro y el único encanto que tienen es que se saben toda la programación de los doscientos canales de la televisión, todos los días de la semana.

El mundo es triste y solitario para una adolescente.

Lunes 16 de Abril

¿Por qué tenía que ser lunes? Ha sido el peor fin de semana que he podido vivir y termina en un lunes… no creo que el orden de los días vaya a cambiar porque yo lo quiero, aunque de vez en cuando me gustaría que fuera así. Si hubiera alguien interesante que ver en la escuela, sería todo diferente, pero esa es una posibilidad prácticamente nula y un gran engaño hacia mi persona. Soy demasiado ilusa.

Después de todas estas cavilaciones tan interesantes acerca de la razón de la existencia humana he llegado a la conclusión de que tengo mucho sueño. Mañana es martes, eso quiere decir que faltan menos días para que llegue el fin de semana, para que luego éste se termine en un lunes OTRA VEZ.

Martes 17 de Abril

Creo que Makino y Syusuke están teniendo alguna cosa-extraña-romántica-asquerosa estos días. Aunque probablemente sea la primera etapa del enamoramiento. A quien lea esto sabe de lo que le hablo: esa idiotez de "somos amigos nada más" pero que se nota a leguas, kilómetros y mares que es pura mierda que te están diciendo porque en realidad se gustan. No sé si sentir envidia por Makino o sentirme feliz por ella. Aunque a estar todos claros: el tipo es la cosa más hermosa y preciosa que mis ojos han tenido el agrado de ver. Verlo es alegrarse la vida.

Iré a ver televisión y ver qué películas hay de buenas. Si aparecen las películas románticas, entonces debe ser una de esas cosas que tienen las videntes… ¿cómo se llaman?

mmmm….

No sé…..

Déjenme pensar…

NO ME PRESIONEN!

Una….

UNA PREMONICIÓN!

Eso es! Una premonición…. O una advertencia del futuro…

En fin... Adiós.

Miércoles 18 de Abril

Hoy ha sido el día más divertido e incómodo de todo el mes…

Mi queridísima y talentosa amiga Yuki es muy amigable y agradable con todo el mundo. Por lo tanto conoce mucha gente, eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano iba a tener que conocer a sus amigos, pero sus amigos están todos en el equipo de basketball, por lo tanto están de muerte lenta y son todos la cosa más tierna que esta escuela puede fabricar.

Y como mi amiga Yuki se preocupa tanto por mí y vela tanto por mi bienestar, decidió que había que conseguirme un ligue INMEDIATAMENTE. En conclusión, hoy podré dormir muy bien… y podré soñar muy bonito

Jueves 19 de Abril

SIN COMENTARIOS

Viernes 18 de Abril

- ¿Bad hair day?- preguntó Makino en cuanto me senté. Desde que descubrieron lo poco que sé de inglés han decidido compartir sus conocimientos conmigo (forzándome a estudiar, _ugh_).

- ¡Bad hair year!- respondí lo mejor que pude. ¿Por qué el idioma que habla todo el mundo no es japonés? Sería tremendamente más sencillo para mí.

- Well... Today is even worse.- dijo Yumi en un intento de bromear a lo que respondí golpeando mi cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces.

- Quiero (golpe) ir (golpe) a (golpe) casa(golpe)...- Y ahí me quedé.

- ¿Qué te pasa cariño? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yumi al tiempo que Makino preguntaba: ¿Es por Echizen?

-¿Qué tiene que ver Echizen con que yo no pueda peinarme hoy?- ya sé que él va a ser el culpable inevitable cuando las cosas me salgan mal, pero pensaba culparlo por cosas más importantes que por mi cabello. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea. Él es el culpable de que hoy mi cabello esté horrible. ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo digo.

En todo caso, no reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido para tener una premonición de lo que venía. Ahora maldigo mi estado de zombie constante mientras estoy en clase.

Se miraron y luego me miraron a mi.

- ¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Yumi- Pensé que para estos momentos hasta la prensa se habría enterado.- ¿Por qué será que cuando yo hago una pregunta todo el mundo me responde con otra?

- ¿Qué ocurre?- volví a preguntar con toda la paciencia que tenía.

- ¿No has visto ni a Echizen ni a Osakada hoy, Sakuno?- preguntó Makino.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¡esta conversación sólo está llena de preguntas y preguntas! No sé cómo podemos entendernos.

- Pues si, a Echizen. Estamos en la misma clase. Pero no sé de qué estás hablando- respondí.

- Echizen y Osakada estan acostándose, digo, saliendo- dijo Yumi. Makino le pegó un codazo nada sutil al soltar esa (lo que yo creía que era en el momento) broma.

Me miraron como si esperaran respuesta pero yo no podía hacer mas que reír. ¡Que cosa tan ridícula! Echizen y Osakada acostándose, digo, saliendo. ¿En qué mundo pasaba eso? Definitivamente no en este. Echizen odiaba a Tomoka. Esa era una de las verdades inmutables del universo, más adecuada que las leyes de la física.

Debían estar de coña.

- Cariño... -comenzó a decir Yumi.

- Creo que eso fue lo que le faltaba para volverse demente- dijo Makino cuando vio que no paraba de reír. Pero, ¡es que era comiquísimo! Ryoma Echizen y Tomoka Osakada ¡nunca estaban más de diez minutos juntos en un mismo lugar! Esas cosas NO pasaban en la vida real. Nadie puede culparme por mi escepticismo.

- Que broma tan buena muchachas. Me han alegrado mucho el día.- les dije al tiempo que reía como una desesperada.

- No estamos de coña, Sakuno. De verdad están saliendo.-dijo Makino con mucha seriedad.- Sé que es difícil de creer. Pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que deben estar acostándose o algo. No es posible que Echizen la aguante sólo porque de repente se ha dado cuenta de que la quiere. Sabemos que eso no pasa y menos con ellos.

- Es lógico. Las necesidades fisiológicas de los hombres les preceden en todo lo que hacen. - añadió Yumi. A veces pienso que estoy con las grandes mentes del siglo XXI y no las aprovecho lo suficiente.

En todo caso, no es que eso sea de gran importancia. Ehizen no puede estar saliendo con TOMOKA de todas las personas. Es una gran broma que Eiji o Syusuke les jugaron y ellas lo creyeron. Yo simplemente no lo tomo con seriedad porque no es verdad.

¿Que pasó allí? ¿En qué momento? ¿Por qué Echizen no dijo nada? Estoy segura que todo es un gran malentendido. Y en tal caso, ¿a mi qué carajo me importa? ¡No me importa! ¡Ni me interesa! A Echizen le puede dar clamidia por lo que yo se y a mi no me interesaría porque ¡NO ES ASUNTO MIO!

Estaba en mis reflexiones cuando vi a Makino y a Yumi aguantando la risa lo mejor que humanamente podían... Que no fue mucho tiempo.

¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?- les pregunté.

- Dijiste todo eso en voz alta, cariño. -me dijo Yumi en ese tono de madre compasiva que ve que su hija se ha vuelto definitivamente loca.- Debes cuidar lo que piensas y lo que dices. ¿No has pensado en que puede ser que hables mientras piensas y que la gente en realidad lo escucha?

Nunca, y es verdad, nunca lo había pensado.

En todo caso, Echizen y Tomoka están saliendo... ¿Y A MI QUE ME IMPORTA? ¡NADA!


	5. Charlie's Angels, Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde

Capitulo 5. Los Angeles de Charlie, Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

Viernes 20 de Abril

DECLARO QUE ENTRO EN EL GYM. No se en qué tiempo, con qué ganas, o con quién… ¡pero entro por como me llamo Sakuno Ryuzaki!

Debería cambiarme el nombre. No me gusta como sueña el mío. No hay nada más feo que decir "Lo juro por que me llamo Carmencita del Valle Margarita Josefina Pérez de la Concepción Palacios"… y que no te guste tu nombre.

Está bien, fue muy exagerado, pero se entiende mi punto: no me gusta mi nombre.

Sábado 21 de Abril

¿Por qué cargo con tanto karma encima? ¿Acaso fui tan desgraciada, bruja y malévola en mi otra vida que ahora las estoy pagando todas de una sola vez? ¿No existen unas cuotas o algo así? ¿Por qué tengo que pagar todos mis pensamientos impuros de Syusuke Fuji, Chad Michael Murray, Daniel Radcliffe y Orlando Bloom de una sola vez? ¿Por qué hay que cobrar toda mi gula, mi flojera, mi envidia y mi avaricia de una sola vez?

¿CÓMO CARAJO IBA A SABER YO QUE RYOMA ECHIZEN IBA, ESTABA**Y REALMENTE SE EJERCITABA** EN EL PUÑETERO GIMNASIO?

¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR ESO?

¿Acaso además de tener estos 8 kilos que rebajar también tengo que hacerlo mientras mi tormento se pone cada vez más deseable y perfecto para las fantasías de quienes llevan y no llevan faldas?

¿Qué clase de pecado habré cometido para merecer esto?

Consideremos:

1.- Maté a un monje

2.- Seducí a un monje (Admitiría que con gusto lo hubiera hecho si estaba como para hacerlo de verdad)

3.- Me acosté con un monje (hay un gran paso entre seducir y de hecho consumar algo)

4.-Engañé a mi marido seduciendo y acostándome con un monje

5.- Seducir a un sobrino (ASCOOOOO)

Es idea mía o todas mis sugerencias son como ¿sexuales?

6.- Fui acusada de ser bruja en la Inquisición pero dije que mi vecina era la bruja, cuando yo realmente lo era, y aún así la mataron

7.- Participé activamente en la Segunda Guerra Mundial siendo la primera oficial del ejército de Hitler y fui yo quien dio la idea de la bomba para los judíos

8.- Maté a mis padres hace doscientos años

Ninguna me parece razón suficiente como para que Ryoma Echizen esté en el mismo gimnasio que yo y me vea sudando como puerco mientras él sólo hace de bonito.

Se levanta la sesión.

Martes 23 de Abril

Es terrible tener sueño, de ese sueño cochino y poderoso donde los ojos se te están cerrando, y que el profesor te mire fijamente a los ojos. Estoy disimulando tomar apuntes para despertarme mientras escribo mis peripecias. El profesor lo dice todo en un mismo tono. Es como un arrullo que dice: _"duerme, con tranquilidad, sin remordimientos, sin preocupaciones". _Tengo miedo de que si pestañeo no volveré a abrir los ojos.

Cosas deliciosas y dulces que he comido hoy: 1 bolsa (pequeña, muy pequeña) de M&M.

Veo a mi lado derecho y Mizuki está viendo una revista, lima sus ya perfectas uñas y peina su todavía más perfecto cabello. ¿Por qué entonces yo tengo que simular tomar apuntes mientras ella anda a sus anchas?

Y de paso el profesor **no deja de mirarme**

Miércoles 24 de Abril

Plaga: Aparición masiva y repentina de seres vivos de la misma especie.

Habiendo aprendido o leído este concepto entonces podemos determinar que las parejas entre heterosexuales y alguna que otra pareja homosexual no declarada en Seigaku son una plaga.

El caso de todo este asunto es que estoy harta de ver a las parejas sin nada en común, quienes sólo pueden compartir la parte "sexual" de la relación: besos, caricias, alguna que otra manoseadera y sólo Dios sabe que otras cosas más se esconden en la intimidad. ¿Qué ha pasado con el amor en realidad? ¿se acabó?

Está bien, admitiré que no me molestaría ser parte de esta plaga si tuviera a alguien con quien estar, pero como no es así, los odio a todos. No ayuda que los muchachos del equipo de basketball que me presentó Yuki el otro día parecieran haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Tan agradables a la vista que eran todos.

Y ciertamente, tampoco ayuda que Tomoka esté planeando a voces nada bajas la pérdida de su virginidad con Ryoma Echizen. Como lo han leído. Makino, Yuki y yo estábamos almorzando en los jardines cerca de las canchas de tenis y todo ocurrió así:

-Dime de nuevo, Makino, ¿por qué almorzamos en el lugar más llamativo para todas las hormigas de esta puñetera escuela?- preguntó Yuki mientras yo trataba de quitarme todos los bichitos que sentía que me caminaban encima.- Ve a la pobre Sakuno, está tratando de quitarse insectos invisibles de encima porque no puede dejar de sentir que le están caminando hormigas en todo el cuerpo.

Miré a Yuki

-¡No son invisibles! Los siento moverse encima de mí.

-Si, cariño, pero no tienes nada encima -dijo Makino en su tono maternal, lo que quiere decir que nadie puede molestarse con ella por más que quisiera.- Y estamos aquí porque Syusuke y Eiji nos han pedido que los esperáramos en este sitio.

-Así que Syusuke... -comencé a decir para sacarle el chisme. No puedo evitarlo, necesito enterarme si voy a seguir soñando despierta con Syusuke Fuji ¡No podré seguir soñando con él si está saliendo con mi amiga!

-Nada pasa con él- me cortó Makino-. Estamos en... - comenzó a decir antes de que Yuki la callara repentinamente (léase: poniéndole la mano en la boca y afixiándola)

-¿Qué pasa?- susurré. Esto parecía una película de espías.

-Escuchen- nos susurró Yuki. Se levantó y se colocó en el árbol que estaba cerca de nosotras. Por supuesto, como buenas chismosas que somos Makino y yo, la seguimos.

-... Y bueno, estoy segura que podría decirles a mis padres que estaré pasando el fin de semana en casa de Sakuno. Todavía creen que esa perdedora y yo somos amigas- decía la voz de Tomoka. Abrí la boca de lo indignada que estaba y salí a decirle lo que pensaba de ella. O al menos eso iba a hacer hasta que sentí a Makino agarrarme por un brazo, clavando sus uñas en toda mi piel (la muy... me dejó marcas y todo) y a Yuki agarrándome por la trenza.

- Joder...- empecé a decir pero ambas me taparon las manos con la boca.

"A veces las odio" pensé. No me soltaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó otra voz que no reconocí. Era mujer. Tan chillona como la de Tomoka. Eso fue lo único que pude descifrar.

-No lo sé. Pero no importa. Vamos a sentarnos aquí y almorzamos- dijo Tomoka.

Las tres nos miramos alarmadas, como si fuéramos los ángeles de Charlie y estuvieran a punto de agarranos.

-Nos quedaremos así hasta que se vayan- eso fue lo que entendí que dijo Yuki. Pero como no estaba hablando sino moviendo los labios pudo haber dicho "Sakuno saca la varita y las aturde, Makino saca la capa de invisibilidad y yo las desmemorizo".

Pero como eso no fue lo que entendí en un principio sólo asentí con la cabeza. Tampoco es que me habían soltado la boca para ese momento.

-¿Y cómo conseguirás una cabaña para el fin de semana?- preguntó la otra voz.

"Dios mío, a estas alturas todo el mundo se ha enterado que Tomoka quiere irse por el fin de semana. ¿Acaso no pueden ser más discretas? Pero... eso me impediría enterarme del chisme. Mejor que sigan hablando alto". Pensé.

- Mis primos tienen un apartamento. Están en la universidad- Oh sí, yo recordaba a los primos de Tomoka... Eran gemelos y tan perfectos que parecían hechos en laboratorios.- Saldrán por este fin de semana. Y me dejarán el apartamento pensando que estaré con un grupo de amigas.

Makino, Yuki y yo nos volvemos a mirar. ¿Qué estaba planeando Tomoka?

-Oh, mira. ¿Esos no son Syusuke Fuji y Eiji Kikumaru?-dijo quien sea que estaba hablando con Tomoka.

-Es verdad. ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA!

Las tres nos aterrorizamos al ver que los muchachos caminando hacia nosotras. Gracias a Dios por las reacciones súper poderosas de Makino y Yuki, que comenzaron a hacer señas para que siguieran caminando y no vinieran hacia nosotras.

-Hola muchachas- escuchamos saludar a Eiji.- Lamentamos no poder quedarnos pero estamos buscando a unas amigas.

Estaba tan asustada porque nos descubrieran que no escuché si hablaron más o menos. Y honestamente no me importa. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Makino y Yuki quitaron sus manos de mi boca y las tres nos acostábamos en la grama.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunté.-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

-No lo sé- dijeron Makino y Yuki a la vez.

Tomoka Osakada está planeando perder su virginidad con Ryoma Echizen en el apartamento de sus primos este fin de semana... Y dando la excusa de que estará conmigo... JODER.

Jueves 25 de Abril

Confieso, aunque me duela en el alma esté contra mi orgullo de mujer y sea el mayor desaire, lamento y decepción de la sociedad feminista del mundo: Ryoma Echizen es un muchacho decente.

¿Cómo lo sé? Porque Tomoka ha pasado todo el día de hoy llorando como alma desesperada en cada descanso que teníamos y lo único que pude escuchar fue: "Ryoma... fin de semana... entrenamiento". Ahora, ¿Dónde estaba Echizen en ese momento? Cada vez que había un descanso, salía desesperado del salón. Y en clase, ignoraba a Tomoka después de tanto griterío.

Creo que todo Seigaku se enteró que Echizen dejó plantada a su novia por el fin de semana. Pero me parece una buena acción de su parte. Aunque si alguien me lo preguntara lo negaría.

Viernes 26 de Abril

10:43 am

Glorioso, hermoso, divino y vanagloriado VIERNES! Recepción de los vagos, cansados, fiesteros, maleantes, drogadictos y estudiosos. Qué día tan hermoso. Sólo pensar que dentro de algunas horas estaré en mi casa haciendo cualquier otra cosa que no sea aparentar que tomo apuntes de la clase de historia mientras escribo mis _memoirs_

Bueno….

Viniendo de mí… eso sonó menos sofisticado de lo que quiero que sea.

Sábado 27 de Abril

Hoy el espectáculo del gym no fue nada bonito. Bueno, al menos un parte de él, no hay que quitarle crédito a los encantos que hacen pesas… El caso es que no es nada bonito, y repito: NADA BONITO ver como las desgraciadas del gimnasio se pasean frente a Ryoma demostrando lo delgadas que son o cuán sedoso tienen el cabello o qué talla de sostén son o…. mejor lo dejo de ese tamaño. Por supuesto, no es que esté celosa de ellas ni nada por el estilo. Es más, ellas son exactamente el tipo de Echizen, insípidas, idiotas… ellas.

¿A alguien más se le parece extraño que Echizen esté en el mismo gimnasio que yo y que esté siempre cuando voy yo?

Ya pasado el mal rato del día, está decidido que además de las parejas sin sentido de ser en Seigaku y los buitres del gimnasio: mi vida es completamente aburrida.

Lunes 29 de Abril

He soñado: con Echizen.

¡Maldito seas bastardo!

¿Por qué estoy maldiciendo a Echizen? Simple: he soñado que estaba enamorado de mí.

Me siento patética.

Mal….

Soy un asco…

Que….

No tengo palabras para describir lo que siento en estos momentos.

Martes 30 de Abril

Hoy Echizen se ha acercado a mí en el período libre.

Estaba yo en el salón de clases y se ha acercado, así de la nada, a hablarme.

-¿Tomoka no estará preguntándose dónde estás, Echizen?- le dije. Pero en realidad estaba pendiente de terminar mi tarea para la siguiente clase.

-Ella estará bien, Ryusaki. No sé si sucederá lo mismo contigo. Sé que te encanta estar cerca de mí.

-No puedo creer que puedas llegar a ser tan engreído.

-No puedo creer que todavía niegues el hecho de que te encanto- me dijo con una sonrisa digna de portada de revista.

-Por como me persigues pareciera que eres tú el que no puede vivir sin mí.-cerré mis libros al terminar mi tarea- Está listo.

-No tenías que apresurarte al terminar tus deberes sólo para hablar conmigo. Me halagas, Ryusaki.

-¿Qué ocurre Echizen? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Me sentí en ánimos de hablar contigo. Sabes que debo repartirme justamente entre todas ustedes, admiradoras mías.

Reí de muy buena gana.

-Tu vanidad no tiene límites- le dije.

Con un timbre terminó el descanso y volvió a su asiento.

-Hasta pronto, Ryusaki. -dijo, creo que lo vi sonreir de verdad.

-Vete Echizen o alguien se dará la idea de que nos llevamos bien.

-¿Y no queremos dar una mala impresión, verdad?- si antes pensaba que no estaba sonriendo, ahora lo confirmé.

-Cierto- le dije, creo que sonreí. No pude evitarlo.

Luego pensé ¿Es que acaso no voy a poder sacarlo de mi vida algún día? Me suena imposible. En estos momentos es imposible para mí teniendo en cuenta que he estado enamorada de él durante una gran parte de mi vida.

Jueves 2 de Mayo

Mes nuevo, vida nueva.

Hoy me ha ocurrido lo impensable… lo increíble…

Estaba saliendo del gimnasio cuando ocurrió: ¡el mejor encuentro de miradas que he vivido en toda mi corta y aburrida vida! Vino caminando en sentido contrario a mí este chico, y hemos cruzado miradas: sentí que se me iba el aliento, que abría los párpados, que se me iban las piernas, que se me abría la boca involuntariamente… Ahora que lo pienso: Dios mío espero que no haya abierto la boca ¡Qué vergüenza!

El caso es que era un Dios.

Ryoma Echizen, lo lamento: alguien sustituyó tu lugar en el top ten de muchachos más atractivos de todo Japón.

Mi pregunta es: ¿lo volveré a ver algún día? ¿Tendrá novia? ¿Será heterosexual? ¿Tendrá novio? ¿Será rico? ¿Tiene madre?... Eso es MUY importante, porque siempre ocurre que cuando uno tiene novio, prometido, esposo, pretendiente o lo que sea puede tener el complejo de Edipo. Ya saben esa vaina extraña que hace que los hombres se enamoren de sus madres y por lo tanto busquen a alguien con quien se puedan casar legalmente y por supuesto que no les doble o triplique la edad.

En estos momentos encontrar un buen hombre es muy difícil. Ya saben con eso de que "soy bisexual", "soy metrosexual pero estoy muy seguro de mi virilidad aunque me tarde más que tú en arreglarme, me vista mejor que tú y de hecho tengo más ropa y zapatos de los que tú tienen en tu armario" ¿EN QUE LUGAR DEL MUNDO NO ES ESO TRAUMANTE PARA UNA POBRE MUJER?

Respuesta: ninguno.

He decidido que de ahora en adelante tendré mucho más cuidado con los hombres y que deberé dedicarle un día completo a la semana para escribir acerca de un tema que concierna a la actualidad femenina del mundo. ¿Qué día será? ¡Un viernes por supuesto! Los viernes me pongo profunda en lo que acontece en el mundo. Este diario será una recopilación muy importante en el futuro. Mis ideas representarán toda una generación.

Domingo 5 de Mayo

Novedades, novedades.

Hoy en el gimnasio se me acercó nada más ni nada menos que Ryoma Echizen a preguntarme:

-¿Qué tiene de especial este nuevo tipo?

Asumí que se estaba refiriendo al Adonis que entró en el Gym. Así que con todo le respondí.

-Que es… atractivo a las miradas de las mujeres ¿Qué, acaso también te gusta Echizen?- ¿se habrá molestado ante semejante insinuación de mi parte?

¿La reacción de Echizen? Levantar la ceja y mirar como diciendo: _No le veo la gracia a lo que me estás diciendo_

-No seas ridícula, Ryuzaki- me dijo RIDÍCULA. A mi NADIE me llama así, bastardo

Lunes 6 de Mayo

Como pensé, hoy Echizen no me dirigió la mirada en toda la mañana. Estoy comenzando a creer que en realidad está molesto conmigo. ¿Por qué será? Mi madre siempre dice: "Si alguien dice alguna mentira sobre ti y te molestas, entonces descubrieron tu secreto, de otro modo: no hay razón por la que molestarse"

¿Será que en realidad Echizen tiene un secreto así?

¿Será homosexual?

Demasiadas preguntas… muy pocas respuestas.

No puede molestarse conmigo toda la vida. Y en todo caso de que lo hiciera: ¿a mí qué me importa? Es sólo Echizen. El hecho de que haya estado locamente enamorada de él tiempo atrás no quiere decir que necesito que me perdone. Ni que me gustara o algo así. Dios que tontería.

Martes 7 de Mayo

11:35 am

He estado todo el día en un estado de sueño diurno tan profundo que cualquier interrupción que me hagan me pone de mal humor. Estoy soñando con este muchacho a quien conozco cuando estoy caminando a casa. Tiene una sonrisa que me quita el aliento y unos ojos brillantes. Es encantador y caminamos en la misma direccion. Llega un momento en el que me mira y me habla... Y es maravilloso. Así he pasado mi mañana: soñando con muchachos inexistentes.

8:00pm

Ha pasado algo completamente insólito. Tan insólito que he pasado recordándolo las últimas dos horas y todavía no puedo hablar de ello.

9:00pm

Los ojos de Echizen son brillantes. No es algo que se nota cuando lo ves pasar, sino cuando lo miras directamente durante algún tiempo. No es que yo ande mirando a los ojos de Echizen durante mucho tiempo.

Sus sonrisa es... Nunca me imaginé que tuviera una sonrisa así. Ya bueno... para qué negarlo si nadie va a leer este diario. Es la sonrisa de un niño travieso pero inocente. No se asemeja en nada a las medias sonrisas jocosas y prepotentes que tiene en la escuela o esas sonrisas de satisfacción al discutir conmigo.

Yo soy la persona que está más sorprendida por todo esto pero no puedo negar que Ryoma Echizen puede ser encantador. Puede ser tan encantador que te hace olvidar tus problemas y te hace sumergir en un ensueño donde sólo existen él y tú.

Me aseguraré de quemar esto lo más pronto posible antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas.

En todo caso, contaré por qué he llegado a esta conclusión.

Después de pasar la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca para mi temido examen de inglés, emprendí el camino a casa. Como muy raras veces ocurre en mi vida, me permití un momento poético, y miré al cielo. Estaba soleado y había pocas nubes, de esas definidas y substanciales (¿hay nubes substanciales?). No recordaba la última vez que vi el cielo detenidamente, ni la última vez que disfruté del sol de las cuatro de la tarde. Me encanta esa hora porque el sol no es muy fuerte y todavía falta para que comience a esconderse. Había pasado todo el día en mis sueños diurnos y pensé ¿qué mejor manera de volver a la realizad que ésta? "Caminaré a casa hoy, en vez de coger el autobús" pensé. Pero mi momento de tranquilidad termina cuando alguien me tropieza.

-¡La madre que los parió a todos!- se me escapa antes de poder pensar.

-Dios mío, Ryusaki. ¡Que boca tan sucia tienes!- volteo y veo a Echizen, que me sonríe a medias.

-Que modales tan malos tienes, Echizen- le respondo- ¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas?

-Estaba arreglando las tiras del estuche- y me muestra el estuche de las raquetas.

-Adiós Echizen- dije al tiempo que me volteo.

Comienzo a caminar hacia mi casa.

"¿Quién se habrá creído?" pensé. Pero no le di más vueltas al asunto cuando vi una bufanda en un escaparate. Me acerqué a observarla con detenimiento. Era preciosa. Morada, un tono oscuro, ideal para la noche. "No es que yo vaya a muchos sitios de noche" también pensé.

Miré al maniquí, esperando que cobrara vida y me convenciera comprarla.

-He visto demasiadas películas- murmuré por lo bajo.

-¿Qué miras?- me dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Voltee y vi la alta figura de Echizen, en su uniforme de tenis, por segunda vez en el día de hoy. Enserio, ¿acaso estoy paranoica por pensar de que me encuentro a Echizen en todas partes?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fruncí el ceño. No estoy de ánimos para una batalla campal de comentarios pasivos-agresivos.

-No te estoy siguiento, si es lo que piensas- me dijo- Las cuerdas de una de mis raquetas se rompieron y voy a reemplazarlas.

-¿La tienda está cerca de aquí?- pregunté. No sé ni para qué pregunto. Debería aprender a callarme.

Echizen asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Nos quedamos allí parados por unos momentos. Estaba incómoda y me rehusaba a mirarle. Así que voltee por un momento hacia la vitrina y vi la bufanda.

-¿Qué mirabas?- me preguntó de nuevo.

-Oh... nada en especial- dije- sólo la bufanda- y la señalé.

Frunció el ceño. Me miraba como si tratara de descifrar algo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, terriblemente incómoda.

-Nunca te imaginé como el tipo de mujer que usa bufandas.

Esperen un momento ¿Imaginar? ¿Acaso Echizen en realidad pensaba en mí y se imaginaba qué tipo de chica sería? Y no sólo eso... No sobre qué tipo de chica sería, sino qué tipo de mujer sería. Creo que estoy en graves problemas.

"Basta Sakuno, no seas ridícula" me dije a mí misma.

-Al estar uniformados todos los días es difícil esperar ver a tus compañeros de clase vestidos de otra manera- dije. "Tonta" pensé.

-Supongo que sí- su expresión se suavizó- ¿ibas a comprarla?- señaló con su cabeza a la vitrina.

- No lo sé- dije- No llegué a decidirme.

-Bueno, te dejaré sola- dijo Echizen- Adiós Ryusaki.

Y con eso se fue.

"Esto es extraño" pensé. Miré de nuevo la bufanda. Estaba a buen precio. "¡Qué carajo!" y entré en la tienda.

Diez minutos después salía de la tienda con mi nueva adquisición en una bolsa, maldiciendo a la condenada dependienta.

-¿Acaso tu novio no viene contigo?- me preguntó descaradamente.

¡Hay que ver! Piensa que es mi novio y todavía es tan descarada para considerar coquetearle. Las personas no tiene vergüenza. Esa era mi línea de pensamiento cuando vi delante de mí una espalda algo familiar con un bolso de raquetas de tenis todavía más familiar.

"¿Echizen? No lo creo"

La figura paró y entró en una tienda de la misma calle.

-Adiós- murmuré.

Para cuando llegué a la esquina, el semáforo de peatones llevaba un minuto en rojo.

-¿Será que este perolito está dañado?- murmuré-. Debo dejar de hablar en voz alta.

-Es cierto Ryuzaki. Deberías dejar de hablar en voz alta.

-¡AH!- grité. Me voltee y vi a Echizen sonriendo con diversión.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú. Espero por cruzar la calle.

-Ya veo.- quería voltearme, quería dejar de mirarle a los ojos, pero no podía.

Tampoco ayudaba que él no dejaba de mirarme.

-Creo que sí está dañado.- dijo, señalando el semáforo.

-Sí, ire por otra parte.- dije- Adiós, Echizen.

-Adiós Ryusaki.

Caminé durante dos horas hasta llegar a casa. El camino no es tan largo. Pero di tantas vueltas pensando en la locura de este día que no encontraba motivación para ir a casa.

No volveré a caer en lo mismo. Ryoma Echizen es un idiota y sin importar el encanto que tenga, no puede alcanzarme. No lo hará porque no soy la misma persona que se enamoró hace años de él, he madurado y no voy a dejar que me afecte de alguna manera. Su bipolaridad me recuerda a Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

* * *

Aqui termina mi segunda edición. El proximo capítulo está escrito, sólo falta editarlo para que sea presentable ante ustedes, que al final del día son mis jueces. Espero leer reviews con críticas constructivas y aquellas sugerencias para la trama. Todas serán leídas y apreciadas.

Mariale-26


	6. La Biblia Cosmopolitan

Capítulo 6.

La Biblia... Cosmopolitan.

Sábado 7 de Mayo.

Resumen de comida chatarra ingerida (hágase notar que estoy en mis días): 2 chocolates tamaño familiar a lo largo de la duración de A Walk to Remember. Dios: ten compasión de mí.

¡Nuevas nuevas! En los últimos dos días me he dedicado la contemplación infinita del dios griego del gimnasio. Ustedes saben, esa reminiscencia de todo lo que es bueno, hermoso y maravilloso en este mundo concentrado en un mortal (o inmortal, nada me dice que no lo es). A partir de esta infinitamente deliciosa contemplación he determinado dos cosas. Una de ellas me lleva a la otra. Pero como estoy poética hoy, me dedicaré a escribir los detalles paso a paso. Así quien sea que lea esto en veinte años se dará cuenta de que no lo estoy inventando.

Estaba saliendo del gimnasio el día de ayer, completamente sudada, cansada y seguramente hasta olorosa cuando me topé con Echizen (lo juro, fue pura casualidad. Soy inocente de todo lo que tratarán de acusarme). Y además de nuestros respectivos saludos de todos los encuentros que tenemos en el gimnasio se intercambiaron unas palabras que me dieron valiosísima información. Pero por supuesto, ustedes sólo quieren saber los saludos del gimnasio. Nadie puede trabajar así. En veinte años Echizen y yo seremos los Steve Jobs y Bill Gates de Japón sólo por odiarnos, no por otra cosa significativa (ciertamente no por el tenis) y es mi deber dejarlos para la posteridad:

- Mada mada dane, Ryusaki.

-Cállate, Echizen. (O _Muérete Echizen,_ según lo cansada que esté)

El asunto es que después de nuestros saludos, Echizen me dijo:

-No entiendo qué le ven a ese tipo.

A lo que le contesté sincera y honestamente:

-Está buenísimo.

Su reacción fue de una mueca extraña en la cara: levantó una ceja, dio media vuelta y se fue. La verdad duele.

Lo que Ryoma Echizen, y probablemente el resto de la población del gimnasio (hombres y mujeres por igual) no saben, es que el nuevo sex-simbol de mi vida tiene un gran secreto a voces. Era lógico si comenzabas una conversación con él y en vez de babear como una imbécil, le escuchabas. Lo sé, es un tremendo ejercicio de concentración no dejarse hipnotizar por semejante belleza.

¿Cómo fue que me tropecé con semejante descubrimiento? Prepárense a leer esto. Esta es la historia de una joven muchacha, en la etapa más hermosa de su vida, que descubre que el mundo es injusto y cruel.

El día de ayer, después de mi pequeño encuentro con Echizen, me di cuenta de que al perder esos preciosos minutos hablando sandeces, también perdí las caminadoras. En cuanto entré estaban vacías, pero cuando me detienen para hablar, se llenan tanto que comienzar a dar números para el turno.

Así que después de esperar cuatro canciones con mi Ipod (al que le compré un forro nuevo, el anterior daba lástima), se desocupó una de las caminadoras. La carrera hacia ella demostró de que después de todo, tengo reflejos (aunque nunca reaccionan cuando en realidad los necesito).

¿Quién esta en la caminadora de al lado? Mi fantasía diurna desde que lo conocí. El dios griego. Quien a pesar de pertenecer al Olimpo de la raza humana, es increíblemente sociable con nosotros los mortales.

- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás?- me dijo. Y yo traté de recuperarme de la taquicardia.

-Hola. Estoy bien, ¿cómo te va?- Ya que estábamos hablando... No veía por qué quedarme callada.

Y de repente de mi hablando con un hombre de 27 años recién cumplidos (información que me dio él mismo) acerca de las mejores maneras de rebajar, los mejores consejos para las die... NO. Para el régimen alimenticio. Y para el cuidado del cabello largo. Y ese fue el comienzo del fin.

-Mi ex tiene el cabello de envidiar. Suave y brillante. Aunque usábamos el mismo shampoo no nos hace el mismo efecto. Esos shampoo genéricos para hombres no funcionan en todos nosotros por igual.

A lo que yo respondí (demostrando lo lenta que puedo ser a veces):

-Todo depende del tipo del cabello- dije creyéndome la gurú de Sedal.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que semejante humanidad era homosexual? ¡Yo no! Aunque realmente no lo lamento (pase la noche de ayer para hoy haciéndolo y mis fuerzas emocionales han quedado sepultadas)... no podría soportar la idea de que ese hombre tuviera ojos y corazón para otra mujer.

Lunes 9 de Mayo

Estoy demasiado traumada psicológicamente para hablar de otra cosa que no sea el mayor suceso del día.

Estaba yo en clase de matemáticas tratando (con todo mi ser) de prestar atención a la clase. Pero conociendo a mi profesor cualquiera se daría cuenta de que eso es sencillamente imposible. Ustedes lo conocen, es ese hombre centenario que no tiene fuerzas para levantar la voz, al que sólo se le ve la espalda durante la hora y media de clase, que como nunca tiene nada bueno que decir: sencillamente no dice nada, aquél que salta desde un planteamiento del problema hasta el resultado y tu confirmas que tu alma DEBE haber salido de tu cuerpo e ido a otra dimensión porque no te puedes explicar COMO Y CUANDO FUE QUE LLEGO A ESE RESULTADO.

Es ese profesor que no falta aunque haya un tifón afuera de su casa amenazando con destruirla.

Pero lo imposible ha ocurrido hoy y le han llamado de emergencia al principio de la clase.

¿Acaso se dan cuenta de lo significativo que es eso? Se los explicaré con una fórmula matemática:

Emergencia +(mas) profesor que sale -(menos) profesor que sustituya la clase = ¡PERÍODO LIBRE!

Yo creo que la única razón por la que no entiendo matemática es porque no explotan mi verdadero potencial.

Por supuesto, el hecho de que mi profesor deje a una cuerda de vándalos adolescentes con las homonas alborotadas a su suerte, no quiere decir que los otros profesores tenga ese pobre sentido de la responsabilidad. Así que la profesora de al lado viene cada veinte minutos y nos cuenta a todos por nombre y apellido para saber que no nos hemos escapado. Y eso que yo pensaba visitar a Yuki y a Makino que tienen este período libre.

Centrándome en el tema que conforma cada cotilleo de la escuela para este momento:

Tomoka Okasada da consejos para perder la virginidad... Y también aconseja ¡donde!

No hace falta decir que eso es lo más repulsivo que haya escuchado en esta escuela. Incluso después del chisme que comentaba cómo el entrenador de basketball hacía que sus jugadores hicieran su lavandería si alguno la arruinaba en un partido. (Ustedes también conocen al entrenador: es tremendamente gordo y siempre tiene algo de comer en la mano... Ese algo siempre tiene albóndigas y el entrenador no conoce lo que es una servilleta). Pero son ligas COMPLETAMENTE diferentes para comparar.

Aún así, es lo único que tengo para comparar.

Tomoka parece una revista parlante de Cosmopolitan. Pero me llama la atención que no menciona el nombre de Echizen por ninguna parte (ahora que lo pienso, tampoco lo he visto). Capaz, y después de todo, sea una persona decente y no se haya dejado llevar por las drogas que seguramente Tomoka puso en alguna lata de Ponta (me imagino que esa sería la única manera en la que cualquier _ser_ consideraría acercarse a Tomoka de esa manera).

13:25

El chisme no tiene límites en esta escuela. Durante el almuerzo he buscado a Yuki y a Makino para encontrarlas corriendo hacia mi salón de clases como si las estuviera persiguiendo la policía.

-Cuéntanos- me dijo Makino respirando como podía.

-¿Es (respiro) verdad (respiro)?- pregunta Yuki, que tiene la cara roja de la carrera.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Echizen y Osakada!- me gritan ambas.

-Ustedes son la discreción personificada- les digo mientras me volteo a ver a quién **no** le han avisado que quieren enterarse de lo ocurrido.

El horror: Mizuki se acercó a nosotras. Todo el mundo conoce a Mizuki. La mujer es perfecta. Tiene las piernas más largas del mundo, con el cabello más largo y cuidado que hayas visto fuera de una propaganda de shampoo, con la dulzura de una abuelita y la preocupación de una madre por cada uno de sus compañeros.

Aunque he visto esa preocupación ser el disfraz de otras intenciones, pero como nadie me pregunta, yo no opino.

-Yo les contaré- dice. (Esta mujer viene sin presentación ni precedente a meterse en mi conservación. Qué mala educación)- Osakada ha estado dando consejos sobre perder la virginidad con cualquiera: dónde hacerlo, cómo y ese tipo de cosas. Por supuesto, nadie pidió semejante consejo y menos de ella, pero se ha dado la tarea de crearse una mala reputación.

¿Mencioné que de paso habla mejor que cualquier persona de 16 años que conozco?

-Ohhhh- dicen Yuki y Makino. No sé si es por la falta de oxígeno o por encontrarse a alguien como Mizuki, pero no dicen nada más.

-Estamos organizando un comité moral para buscar que Osakada sea castigada por sus malas influencias- nos dijo con una sonrisa que yo vi de todo menos angelical- Y si les ofende religiosamente también estamos organizando un grupo de plegarias para salvar su alma del purgatorio-. Y se fue.

¿Les comenté que para ella todos iremos al purgatorio?

Yuki y Makino me miraron extrañadas y yo sólo pude decir: "No tengo idea".

18:30 pm

Los rumores han seguido circulando por y fuera de la escuela. Para mañana Echizen necesitará un publicista y una rueda de prensa para ¡hacer frente a las declaraciones de Tomoka!

He hablado con mi abuela al respecto y después de asegurarle tres veces de que no estoy embarazada, dos veces de que soy virgen y cinco veces más de que no me escapo por las noches a reunirme con muchachos en las canchas callejeras de tenis, se ha quedado relativamente en paz.

Cuando le pregunté qué iba a pasar con Tomoka, me respondió:

-Son cuentos de niñas hormonales. El director hablará con ella, la mandará al psicólogo de la escuela durante algunas semanas y se solucionará todo.

22:32 pm

A estas horas de la noche, en las que debería estar dándome un baño caliente antes de dormir (ustedes saben, para relajarme y todo aquello) estoy como una idiota mirando al techo pensando "_¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes?". _Por _esto _me refiero a que sé por buena que Tomoka tiene en una caja de zapatos escondida en su clóset (detrás de los disfraces de Halloween de su niñez que se rehúsa a tirar a la basura) que tiene una cantidad casi morbosa de artículos limpiamente cortados, plastificados y almacenados de Cosmopolitan (de esos que _no _tienen que ver con el cabello o d... RÉGIMEN ALIMENTICIO) que tiene clasificados en: _hay__ que hacerlo, dudoso_ y _definitivamente __NO__;_ y una selección de fotografías de modelos (no pornos, pero casi) que sirven como catálogo de "Si tuviera mi primeras vez con él sería..." o algo parecido. No sé qué tan grande se ha hecho esa colección pero no me doy muchas ilusiones de que haya disminuido.

Nota de la Autora:

He aquí mi capítulo sorpresa. Pensaba actualizar el sábado con un capítulo más largo, pero me di cuenta de que no debería esperar y en vez de centrarme en hacer capítulos larguísimos, me centraré en capítulos menos largos pero más sustanciosos. Además, esto es para todos aquellos que tienen esta historia en alerta y que se que están leyendo!

Feliz día de San Valentín mis queridos lectores, espero que pasen el día divirtiéndose y dejando reviews.

¿No ven ese botoncito tan bonito que está justo debajo? A que es precioso, ¿no? Háganle un cariño y denle "click". Está muy solo esta época para que lo obvien.


End file.
